Numa Riquet
Numa Riquet is the son of Mama and Riquet from Riquet with the Tuft by Catherine Bernard. Info Name: Numa Riquet Age: 15 Parent's Story: Riquet with the Tuft Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Landry Rosier Secret Heart's Desire: To become highly intelligent and not have to marry two wives at once. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at digging. It's due to being half gnome. Storybook Romance Status: Only one girl is fine for me, though I don't know who she is just yet. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I feel like I'm only smart when I need to be and act ditzy and naive most of the time. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I am quite a proficient storyteller. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I especially hate swimming class because it weakens my earthly powers. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Landry. Character Appearance Numa is short, with long brown hair and big brown eyes. He wears a red vest over a brown shirt and tan breeches. On his head is a pointy red cap. He has a short beard on his face. He has slightly pointed ears, which along with his short stature are giveaways to his gnomish heritage. Personality Numa is a lover of the subterranean and spends much of his time digging. He is not very bright and tends to be very scatterbrained, though he is more than capable of looking after himself. He is very lonely and sad due to being neglected by his family, although he tends to be stoic and rarely cries about it. Biography Hey! I'm Numa Riquet, the son of Riquet with the Tuft. No, not that one - I'll tell you about it. My mom, whose name was Mama, was a dim-witted daughter of a nobleman. One day, Riquet appeared to her from underground and told her he could use his tuft to make her intelligent - for a price: she had to marry him by the end of the year. Mama agreed to it, but due to her newfound intelligence, many lovers came to see her. She fell in love with a handsome man named Arada and wanted to marry him. At the end of the year, Riquet went to claim Mama as his bride. She reluctantly agreed, but still pined for Arada. Mama was unhappy living with Riquet and sought to escape. Riquet responded by downgrading her intelligence so that she would be stupid by day. One night, Mama snuck out to meet Arada, and returned near dawn. This continued for many days until one night, when Riquet woke up in the middle of the night. He searched for Mama in hopes of reclaiming her, but it was too late. That morning, he discovered Mama and Arada declaring their eternal love for one another. Riquet responded by turning Arada into an ugly gnome just like him. Thus Mama was stuck with two husbands and could not tell which one was which. By now, Mama has lost her sense of reason and completely reverted to her former unintelligence. She ended up accepting having two husbands, although she has been disowned by her parents because of it. She has finally learned the difference between Riquet and Arada, but she's gotten so used to living with Riquet that she won't even consider getting a divorce. Same goes for Arada - he's accepted being an ugly gnome and doesn't want to go back to being human. When Mama became pregnant with me, she didn't know which one of her husbands was the father. After taking the DNA test, Mama found out that Riquet was my father. The sad thing of it is, I never really had much love or guidance from my mother, my father, or my stepfather. I kinda took care of myself. I've always been a loner as a child, which comes naturally since I'm an only child. School is also kind of lonely too. There aren't exactly a lot of gnomes here, let alone half-gnomes. I get picked on a lot due to my appearance - I'm very short, yet I have a lot of facial hair for someone in his early teens. I'm also not very academically gifted and barely pass my classes. At least they gave me a good roommate. Landry is pretty cool, plus he's got lousy parents too. Like all gnomes, I do digging for a living. I love mining for gems, fossils, and other underground treasures. I keep a huge collection of gems and fossils in my room at my dad's underground palace. I guess it helps keep me occupied because I get bored very easily. I get very lonely because I feel like I don't have a family. My mother, father, and stepfather are all bums, my mom's relatives want nothing to do with me, and don't even get me started on my dad's family. It feels so empty being denied the affection that every child deserves. That's why I hope I can find someone who will accept me for who I am and make me feel happy. I'm a Rebel for life, since I think that I deserve a little happiness. Trivia *Numa's surname refers to his father Riquet. *Numa is not related to Calliope Riquet. *Numa has a pet prairie dog named Matisse. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Taliesin Jaffe. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Nobility Category:Riquet with the Tuft (Bernard) Category:Gnomes Category:Hybrid Category:NibiruMul's OCs II